What I would want
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Austin finds Ally' s song book. He reads and at first he's afronted but then, then he realizes how good that specific entry truly was.
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE DATING

Austin walked into the A & A music factory when he noticed his girlfriend's small, leather songbook on the couch. Just out there. For anyone to read.

' _I should put this in the practice room'_ he thought. Curiosity got the best of him.

He flipped to a page dated with a list, and next to every line was a date.

QUALITIES IN A GUY

Brunnette 1/2/2001 (when she was four)

Brainy 4/6/2006 (nine)

Likes pickles 6/1/2006

Cute 1/12/2008 (eleven)

Sweet 2/30/2009 (twelve)

Quirky 7/3/2009

Faithful 9/2/2011 (fourteen)

Kind 12/25/2011

Passionate 8/4/2012 ( fifteen)

Enjoys music 3/7/2012

Blue eyes 10/2/2012

Short hair 11/22/2013 (sixteen)

He frowned. Only a few of those things applied to him. He had LONG BLONDE hair, he HATED pickles. He had very BROWN eyes. Then he noticed that the whole page was lightly crossed out, and under it, it had MUST BE AUSTIN. He smiled. And it grew wider when he read the date. 2/14/2015.

While he had been reading the list, he had grown a deep, seated frown; but as he he read one it got better. He brought the book up to the practice room, pulled out the songbook Ally got him. He wrote down his own list.

Cute

Adorable

Short

Musically talented

Likes to read

Sweet

Kind

Nerdy

First name: Ally

Last name: Dawson

Perfect

Mine

I circled it all, left a note for her to look in my book, drew a heart, an 'I love you' and left my book on the piano.

 **A/N: Ok so I so totally wrote this for one specific reason. I was super bored over Thanksgiving! No joke! How crazy is that, I just got an idea, from being with my very annoying family while they fought over seating arrangements, and who got the nicest chairs! UGH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so shout out to the special guest who came up with this. I guess it should be a two shot, so uh hope you like it (dorky cheeky grin*) oh ps about the switch from third person to first in previous chapter.**

Ally walked around the store, frantically searching for her songbook. She could've sworn she had left it on the couch in the music factory, but it wasn't there!

She ran up the steps to the practice room,tripping and catching herself and getting up and rushing into the room. She swiveled on her heels searching. Finally she found her book on the piano, laying next to a folded note.

She practically flew to grab the small, cherished book. She sighed in relief. 'But how'd it get here?'

Ally finally released the book from the death grip keeping it to her chest, and picked up the note.

"Sorry I touched your book Als. But I wrote something for you."

WHAT I WANT IN A GIRL

Cute

Adorable

Short

Musically talented

Likes to read

Sweet

Kind

Nerdy

First name: Ally

Last name: Dawson

Perfect

Mine

At first she had been and been beyond angry he had touched her book, let alone read it. But slowly her heart melted as the list continued. She dropped the beloved song book on the floor and darted out the door, preparing to search the mall for her, tall, dorky, childish, and very sweet boyfriend.

As she ran down the stairs she spotted Austin sitting on the stage steps, playing on his phone. She skidded to a stop and rounded the railing and lunged . She could tell that at first he thought it was some crazed fan by the way he tensed, but he realized it was Ally and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing them both to fall back onto the stage.

"Hey you ok Als?"She heard him chuckle. She nodded into his chest, looking up at him.

"Thank you." Ally told him. She knew he would know what she was talking about. He smiled and before she knew it, she was pressed into his chest, his hand on her back, keeping her in place. It tools her a second, but she kissed back.

They broke apart. She looked into his eyes and acted on impulse, kissing her very affectionate boyfriend.

"EWWW" Austin and Ally heard from the closed doors of the factory. It was Dez and Trish standings the door, looking, well more like glaring, at Ally and Austin's very public display of affection.

Ally laughed when Austin growled, which he rarely did. "Well if you don't like, don't watch." He said. Ally smiled at him under her, and she sweetly kissed him. H responded immediately and they continued.

They could both feel their friends watching them, hut they didn't care enough to break the very nice moment going on.

Once Dez and Trish left, Ally broke away. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Ally-bear." She smiled, leaning down again.


End file.
